


Don´t make me

by Freyja



Series: Steve and Danno Music History [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of the story.<br/>"Please Danno, see me, love me, don´t make me let you go..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don´t make me

Title: Don´t make me   
Hi this is place a month before the first chapter.  
This deals with Steve´s thoughts and emotions while dealing with Danny´s moods and actions.  
Lyrics by Blake Shelton

“When I look at you  
You look through me like I’m not even there  
I’m trying not to give up  
To be strong but I’m afraid to say I’m scared  
I can’t find the place your heart is hiding  
And I’m no quitter but I’m tired of fighting”  
STEVE POV  
This is getting harder and harder, Could it be me? I love him and he seems to not knowing or fuck is like he doesn´t care.  
I know I´m not an easy person to love but I´m trying and lately it seems that is only me in this I don´t know what to called it anymore.  
I love him, he became a big part of me, he lights my world, Jesus crap I´m starting to sound like a chick, loving him is a contradiction because sometimes is so easy and is also the hardest thing I have ever done.  
I´m scared because he can break me, he doesn´t know he has the power but I give it to him, I´m helpless, I´m exposed he can hurt me more than anyone else could ever do because I can´t fight him, and it hurts to know that while he will survive our relationship if you can called it like this I won´t.  
I can see it, he is not here with me, I have half of him and I get the dark part, the one that needs to hurt to protect itself from being hurt, he doesn´t trust that I won´t hurt him Rachel and maybe somebody else hurt him deeply and made him feel an act like a scared animal that is cornered he will attack first and deal later, but we´re not dealing, we don´t speak, we´re scared because it hurts to feel this way but I´m losing my faith in us, in him.  
“Baby, I love you, don’t wanna lose you  
Don’t make me let you go  
Took such a long time for me to find you  
Don´t make me let you go  
Baby, I´m begging please  
And I´m down here on my knees  
I don´t wanna have to set you free  
Don´t make me…”  
I have never been this in love before, he means so much to me, sometimes I blame myself because I knew he was in dark place when we started sleeping with each other well I don´t sleep with him we just fuck, he so scared of admitting what he feels that he blames me, he mocks me I´m not a machine I act like one because that´s what helps me in my line of work.  
Should I end this? Should I leave him? I´m getting tired of fighting alone.

“What if when I´m long gone  
It dawns on you, you just might want me back  
Let me make myself clear  
If I leave here, it's done I`m gone that´s that  
You carry my love around like it´s a heavy burden  
Well, I´m about to take it back, are you sure it's worth it?  
Baby, I love you, don`t wanna lose you  
Don´t make me let you go  
Took such a long time for me to find you  
Don´t make me let you go…”  
I don´t want to end this but how much more can I take? I´m tired of talking to someone who is just not there.  
I love them, him and my princess but he seriously can shatter me and it will be for good, I won´t coming back it would destroy our Ohana, I can see them figuring things out, can see them closing ranks and I don´t want that because he needs all the support he can get but what about me? Should I be a casualty in his internal war? Should I expose myself for him to finish me? Is this worth enough?  
“Baby, I´m begging please  
And I´m down here on my knees  
I don´t wanna have to set you free  
Don´t make me, don´t make me

Baby, I´m begging please  
And I´m down here on my knees  
I don´t wanna have to set you free  
Don´t make me, don´t make me  
Stop loving you  
Don´t make me  
Stop needing you…”  
You are out of the door again and I didn´t follow you, is this a sign? Maybe it is, I´m running out of will to fight for us Danny and is killing me, please Danny let me in we can fight together, we can win and build a wonderful life, if only you let me in, I´m tired of begging and I´m tired of fighting for us alone I love you but I realizing that love, my love may not be enough for you.  
I love so much but you´re making me leave before you shatter me, before you crush me I´m losing faith in us in our love, I´m losing faith that we can get a happy ending and it hurts so much.  
Please Danny don´t make me let you go, see me Danno.  
Yeah I´m hammered I need some sleep, I need to think this, I´m so tired.  
Tbc


End file.
